1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a deflector device with a clamping device wherein a strong belt pull on the safety belt from the deflector device will cause a movable jaw to move towards a fixed jaw of the clamping device and clamp the belt between the jaws.
2. Background of the Invention
A known deflector fitting with clamping device (German Published Non-Prosecuted Application No. 2,540,302) mounted on the vehicular frame above an automatic rollup device, is a dual-armed lever type in which a swivel part is swivelable around a horizontal axis. An upper lever arm of the deflector fitting forms the deflector part having a cambered deflector surface. Its lower lever arm presents a movable clamping jaw, which on an increased pull acting on the belt band, e.g., in case of a crash, followed by locking of the roller of the automatic rollup device presses against the stationary clamping jaw by countering a spring load, and locks and brakes the belt bands. This known concept requires a highly stable design implementation and relatively large vehicular installation space particularly because part of the deflector part is a lever with relatively extensive lever lengths and highly stepped-up leverage forces acting on the swiveling support. Furthermore, in this case the deflector part is not laterally swivelable in the sense of a potential adaptation to various angles of attack of the belt band section extending from the deflector part to the person to be protected.